04362
}} is the 4,364th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 15 May, 2006. Plot Part 1 In the B&B, Ashley and Gabby are sitting down ready for breakfast and Adam tells them he is on his own as Steph is a bit under the weather. Ashley says Laurel is not very well and could hardly get out of bed. Steph appears and says she will cook them breakfast. Adam looks surprised she is up and asks if she's well enough. She says she's fine and Adam is left looking confused. In Butlers Farm Katie is on the phone to Paddy asking if there is anything they can do. She puts the phone down and is clearly upset. She tells Andy that Paddy is coming round later to put the horse to sleep but wonders why they can't just give him painkillers. Andy says the drugs are expensive and they won't cure the horse but Katie disagrees that the kindest thing to do would be to have him put down. Andy comforts her. Back in the B&B, Steph offers Ashley and Gabby extra bacon and Laurel enters looking ill. Steph offers her a cup of tea and explains how she's been feeling unwell lately but Adam says it is probably a bug. Sandy enters and Steph says she will cook him a fresh breakfast but Adam takes over and gives Steph a cup of coffee. In Café Hope Jasmine enters and sees Cain sat down. Donna asks if she would like anything but Jasmine declines. Cain asks if she's come back for more but Jasmine says she is looking for Debbie. Cain says she is gagging for it and Jasmine sits down with him. She says he makes her skin crawl and he asks if she wants to finish what they started yesterday. Jasmine gets up and walks out seeing Chas entering the café. Chas goes up to Cain and asks what she wanted telling him Jasmine is the best thing in Debbie's life. Cain says Debbie's just a selfish tart who's not even bothered about her own daughter and he doesn't care what she does. He walks out of the café leaving Chas. In Connelton View, Jean lets Terry in and tells him Dawn is being released from prison early and will be out in a couple of days. Jean says she is still going to see her and Terry says he hopes they can have some time together when she gets back. Jean smiles and Terry says he can go into work whenever he likes. Jean admits she doesn't like being devious any more than Terry but he says they haven't got much choice. Jamie then appears with TJ and drops him off. Terry seeks reassurance that Jean won't say anything to Dawn about them and Jean tells him she's not stupid. In the B&B, Adam switches off the heating, making sure no one is looking. In Café Hope Betty is sat with Edna discussing how hard it must be for Ashley having someone of the 'lesbian persuasion' and being a vicar. Edna says she expected it from a Dingle but not from a 'proper young lady' like Jasmine. Betty compares her to Zoe and says they are exploring their sexuality. Simon, overhearing their conversation goes over to them and tells Edna not to sit too close to Betty as people might get the wrong idea. Edna is disgusted by his comment. At Butler's Farm, Katie is coming into the kitchen with some washing when Hari enters. She asks where Paddy is and thinks he hasn't the bottle to do it himself after Hari tells her he is doing an op. Katie asks again about giving her horse drugs but Hari says it will not cure him and Andy agrees that Paddy has been through this before. However, after Hari says that drugs could prolong his life and the horse could still be used, Katie decides they should try it. Andy's unsure but Katie says she wants to take the chance. In the B&B, Adam has told Ashley they will have to move out and he is concerned about finding somewhere to live. Adam apologises but it's clear this is what he wanted. Back at Butler's, Andy and Katie are debating about the drugs. Andy believes it will be too expensive but Katie says the work will pay for them. Hari says it's up to them, not Paddy and Katie's delighted when Andy agrees. Hari tells them he will have the drugs the following day. Jean, Bob and Jamie are visiting Dawn in prison and she says she can't wait to see TJ. Jean says he still thinks she's on holiday. Betty enters the B&B to find Steph asleep and awakes her. Betty says she looks tired but Steph tells her the past two weeks have been stressful. Betty explains that she should have waited and got married at home then her and Alan could have seen her. Betty offers to make her a drink but Steph would rather have a rest as she has not been well lately. Part 2 After visiting Dawn, Bob and Jamie get up to go, leaving Jean to have a talk with Dawn. Jean tells her she's relieved she's coping so well. Dawn says she's going to live each day as if it is her last and that Jean should do the same as they don't know what might happen tomorrow. They say they love each other and Jean leaves. In the Woolpack, Louise asks Laurel if the Christening went well and Laurel says it did. Louise reminds her that the choir was missing an important member and Laurel realises she forgot to tell her. She apologises and Louise tells her she needs someone she can rely on. Ashley enters and tells Laurel and Sandy that they will have to move out of the B&B as the boiler has broken. Laurel and Sandy wonder where they will go and Ashley says the bishop is finding them accommodation in Hotten. Simon overhears and tells Ashley he has room if they want somewhere to stay. Ashley says they can't impose but Simon tells them they would be doing him a favour as they will be helping him pay the mortgage. He invites them round to look at his house. The mood is lifted. Outside the Vets surgery, Paddy asks Hari how things went at Butler's. Hari explains how there was a change of plan and Katie wants to give the horse the drugs. However, Paddy says it is simply postponing the inevitable and they can't guarantee the horse will be able to work. He thinks it is not in the horse's best interests but Hari disagrees saying it was their choice. Paddy asks if he's already ordered the drugs from Perkins, the drugs rep, and he say he has. Paddy suggests he is exploiting friends of his just to make money but Hari says if the horse is able to work and make money for Andy and Katie then everyone will be happy. Paddy is unimpressed. In the Woolpack, Betty explains to Alan and Edna that Steph doesn't seem to be herself lately. Edna jokes it was due to Betty's 'sparkling conversation' but Betty thinks she's ill. Edna says at least she's married to the right person and Alan, agreeing, says although it was sudden he's sure he'll make her happy. Jean is telling Terry about Dawn's new outlook in life. Jean tells him it means she'll come round to the idea of her and Terry more easily as she'll 'seize the day' but Terry seems unsure as it doesn't sound like Dawn. Simon shows Ashley and Sandy round Mulberry Cottage and Sandy comments on how nice it is. Simon explains there's just one problem; there are only four bedrooms including Gabby in the box room meaning there's no room for Sandy. Ashley shows a slight smirk and says they can sort something out. Jasmine visits Chas at Pear Tree Cottage whilst she works and Chas sees she's not happy. Jasmine tells her about her row with Debbie saying Cain made things worse. Chas tells her he just wants to make Debbie's life a misery and that’s what he is like. She explains he is a bully and will try to split her and Debbie up to hurt Debbie. Chas says she hopes she hangs in there for Debbie but Cain will always be there. In the B&B, Steph sees Adam putting something in her food and asks him to give them to her. He tells her they are tranquilisers and he's doing it for her own good, because he cares. He explains she has been calmer after taking them and she accuses him of trying to kill her. She is angry and tells him she wouldn't have married him if he had told her what he was doing. He tries to tell her he loves her but she pulls away and tells him not to touch her. Back in the Woolpack, Ashley, Laurel and Sandy are discussing the house. Laurel says they cannot abandon Sandy but Ashley says Simon's offer is too good to refuse and there is a good place for him in Hotten. Sandy worries he won't be near the family. Sandy persuades Edna to let him stay with her and she reluctantly agrees before he tries to kiss her calling her an 'angel'. In the B&B Adam tries to tell Steph that he was planning on telling her but she doesn't believe him. He says he cares about her and it is what she did to Alan but she says that was different. He tries to persuade her that Alan is fine now and she will be too as she is much calmer since she has been taking the tablets and will feel safe. Steph says she might never feel safe in the B&B after what happened. Steph gives in and takes the tablets when he finally persuades her that it is for the best and she should trust him because he loves her and is doing it for her sake. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday